Legends of Old
by Eien M
Summary: A camping trip where two friends are ditched and the flat screen TV is stolen… But, when they come back, they find that something happened to MineCity and they go on the adventure of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Legends****of****Old**** - ****Prologue**

"Come on! Hurry up, Yuro! We can't wait all night!" the camp master yelled in annoyance, his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir! I'm coming!" the boy yelled back, lugging a TV and his huge back pack behind him.

The camp master rolled his eyes at the slow trudging boy and then raised an eyebrow in question, "So, you're bringing your TV?"

"Yep!" the boy replied enthusiastically.

"On a camping trip for only a week?"

"Yes, Mr. Ingo!"

"How will you watch it?"

"It's got solar power, batteries, and a charge!" the scout replied flawlessly.

"Hey, hurry up, Mr. Ingo! I wanna see those wild wolves you told me about!" Nicholas, nicknames Nick, yelled to the scout.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Nicholas. Just wait a moment for Yuro to board the bus!"

The brown haired boy boarded the bus and saw his friends sitting in singular seats. His eyes roamed the area, searching for a good area to sit at before he heard a girl's voice yell out.

"Oi, Yuro! Over here, buddy! Dex and Nicholas are actually here along with Paige!"

With a smile, Yuro approached the seat area and slid into a bus seat and placed his stuff aside. He inclined his head to the center of the bus' pathway and started to chat with his old friends.

"Hey, guys! How's it hanging?"

"Well, not bad, really! I actually think that this trip might be decent!" Nicholas replied back with a grin.

"Wow! That's amazing for Nicholas to say that!"

"Oh, shut up, Dexter!" the light brown haired boy snapped back.

"Well, actually, it's true. We are actually allowed to explore a good amount and we don't have to use those practice picks anymore! Also, now we explore uncharted land!"

"Oh, legit!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Mari, did you bring your-" the dark browned haired boy started to ask.

"Of course I brought it!"

In her hand rested a small little piece of diamond.

"Why'd you bring that!" Dexter asked, slightly amazed.

"Eh, I didn't trust my redstonity."

"Where'd you get the money to get that security?" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Oh, I went a private mining trip with some rain money and, well, it paid off, I guess!" Mari chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Mari, you could've gotten me a gold block! Or a new brick!"

"Ahh! Again with the brick, Nick!" Dexter laughed while playfully complaining.

"Guys, shush! I wanna hear the song that's playing!" Paige hushed the group in the back."

They silenced themselves at the order and waited until they hear the popular Minecraftian song that the small group loved and could call on the first second.

"Screw the Nether!" cheered Nicholas.

The whole car started to echo and vibrate with the obvious tone deaf-ness of themselves and they driver winced at every high pitched note where they almost just screamed the word instead of singing it. But, the happy campers' bad singing quickly ended and the tortured driver and the slowly dying Ingo who was covering his ears that barely helped.

They yelling all stopped and the awaiting campers heard what they were least expecting, Freddy Froncer.

"Hello, everyone tuning into Freddy Froncer's radio channel! I am glad to tell you that it will be sunny all week and that there should be no rain anytime in the near future! We also have a few festivities that will be going on during the week! We have the Cookie Harvest, that'll be going on for a month! You know, the annual contest, who can set up a cookie farm and crate the most cookies in one day? Then we have the Bricky Cravers! Who craves for bricks to carve! Who ever creates the best sculpture in an hour wins!"

"Aww, I wanted to join!"

"Well, why didn't you?" Dexter shook his brick-addict friend in playfulness.

"Well, I'd rather play with you guys! I think, anyway…"

"I think that's the first time I've heard Nicholas not sure of anything!" Yuro joked.

The whole group laughed, even Nicholas who tried to protest but failed miserably to hide his hysterics.

"Then, we have a bit of a report! The MineBurg had a small explosion in it, but no one was hurt badly, just a few scratches. Apparently it was a practical joke since it was lust a pile of gunpowder and redstone! Ha ha!" announcer Freddy chuckled, "Regardless, that's been the fifth accident this month! Apparently someone's been creeper hunting!"

Yuro, Mari, and Nicholas looked towards each other and then turned their gazes to the grinning boy that sat with them.

"What'd I do?" chortled Dexter.

"Hey, Dex, we all know that you did that! It's no secret at all!" Nicholas rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright, campers! Please get ready to start surviving! Remember, only if you are about to die can I come in and support you all!"

"We're all covered, Ingo! We've got a beast slayer who is Yuro, the redstone and contraption guy Dexter, wikipedia Mari, and funny nerdy me!" Nicholas joked.

"Gee, thanks, Nicholas!" Mari retorted to the boy.

"What? It's a compliment!"

"Yeah, a nice one, too! I really like it!" the girl replied sarcastically.

"Silence, you two! I've had enough of your bickering, you four!" Ingo yelled at them, exasperated.

"Well, we aren't exactly bickering as much as-"

"Mr. Nicholas, please stop you incessant dispute and just survive!"

"Yes, sir!" the nerdy guy used his index and fore finger to salute and he ran off with his friend following, lightly giggling.

"So, since the others have made their own, uh, factions, do you wanna make our own?"

"I guess?"

"Heh, what do you mean, Yuro?"

"I don't know. As long as the TV stays safe."

"And you know that you can _trust_ us," they turned to see Dexter grinning at them."

"Yeah, sure, you can," Nicholas put up his hands to do air quotes, "_…trust_ Dexter! It makes total sense! Trust the redstone man who likes to play with that magical electric powder and the exploding stuff!"

"Hey, that's _you_ who likes TNT! I just use it for defense stuff!" the other lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I just realized something, guys…" Yuro dwindled.

"What?" Dexter asked, currently in a slapping fight with his friend.

"We're in a snow biome!" the boy grumbled.

"I don't see anything bad about it!"

"That's because you've been doing that arcade simulation for Sea of Fire," Yuro replied, tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, hey! I've been saving up money to try it out for ages!"

"Tch, we know!"

"You four! Get to work or you'll die by wolves or you'll walk off the ledge of a ravine!"

"Yes, Sir Ingo!"

The four laughed and went to work for chopping trees down and mining the rocks.

~ ~ ~ ~ End Chapter ~ ~ ~ ~

Yeah, yeah, short, I know. Pfft! I thought'd I'd just get this out for a friend to read. i doubt this is any good tough… :P Well, just tell me how you think of this. Plus, the people in this story are real, for the most part. There will be lots of references towards the beginning since, well, I just want to show each of our personalities. Because, I am trying to get them close to the way we really _do_ interact. 'Cause, honestly, we do act this way with each other. PLus, this was going to be an underline for a YouTube series but it's scratched for now. We're trying another, but, that'll remain secret for now.

But, thanks for reading this story and stuff, I feel like this was way too short and not good, but I thought'd I'd do it for a… favor for someone. You know who you are!

But, happy holidays, and hope y'all have a fun time out there!

~ Eien M.


	2. Chapter 2

Legends of Old: Chapter 2 – Contest

In the morning, the first to awaken was Nicholas who sat up in a sluggish manner. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes and pulled on his abnormally large glasses and looked at his friends and fiercely shook the closest person to him, which was Dexter.

"Ow, hey!" the redstone genius loudly spoke.

"Shh!" Nicholas shushed quickly.

"What? It's, what," a quick glance at his golden watch he looked back up, "Eight o'clock? I still want some sleep!"

The dirty-blonde haired boy laughed quietly, "You should see Yuro! It's impossible to wake him early!"

Dexter just groaned and hit his head onto the wool pillow and just mumbled into his pillow, saying stuff along the lines of Nicholas being annoying and swearing to Notch about why he invented time. Then, after a few minutes with the brick addict watching intensely, Dexter lifted his head and looked at Nicholas.

"Done yet?"

In an annoyed response, Dexter dryly replied, "Facepalm," before pushing himself up.

"C'mon, dude! Lighten up! Did a spider bite you and put you in a bad mood?" the glasses wearing boy joked.

"Aww, be quiet! Go bother Mari or Yuro! Leave me be for a minute!" Dexter quietly yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" the blonde walked off and got in Yuro's face and started to poke him in the side.

Then, akin to Dexter's awakening, Yuro groaned in annoyance and slid his eye lids open slightly and yelled when he saw Nicholas in his face, looking down mirthfully at his friend. With a loud, surprised gasp, Yuro awoke and slammed his forehead hard into the other.

The two of them turned away and groaned in pain while Mari woke up looking at the two with droopy eyes.

"Mmm, guys, what's going on?"

"Nicholas thought it'd be a good idea to wake me up with his face in my own!"

"Well, I didn't expect you to zoom up like that!"

"What do you think I'd do? Smile at your grinning face and say good morning?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, Dex, you know I do that!"

"Yeah, but it at a time where you're least alert and aware! You're lucky I didn't have a sword!"

"Or a pick," Yuro murmured.

"Hey, I did not mean to hit you with my pick! It was all a mistake! So, stop judging me on that!"

The group kept getting louder and louder in their fight and, eventually, the camp master marched up to them with a normal crossed look.

"You! All of you stop this incessant bickering and do something productive or I shall send you back to Minecity!"  
"Yes, sir!" Nicholas respectfully replied.

"Sorry, Mr. Ingo. We'll got hunting and stuff," Mari replied back.

"Good. Work diligently but quietly. Others do not wake at such an early hour."

They all nodded in agreement and the camp master walked back to his tent, whispering furiously to himself. The four just watched him, Nicholas just smiling goofily, Dexter looking like he's plotting, Mari sitting and rolling her eyes, and Yuro seeming a bit uncertain.

Then, Nicholas spoke in the midst of silence, "So, uh, Yuro, let's go mining while Mari collects resources since it's day?"

"Yeah, remember to bring the teleport remotes," Mari agreed.

"Definitely, last time we forgot, it was a mess," Dexter groaned, remembering the experience.

"I'm going now, though. We haven't got all year."

"Yeah, uh, hey, Mari? Can you get me some-"

"-Some bricks?" the girl stole the words, "Yes, I will. Be safe, you three. I don't want this to be a dead body trip."

"Hey, you too!"

"I will, Nicholas! Bye!"

The group split into smaller groups, saving time with resources and minerals. The three guys stood up and slowly walked towards the camp chest and lifted the container's lid. Yuro pulled out three picks that glowed a small violet from the lid that creaked open. He lifted the precious picks up and handed them to his partners.

"They aren't diamond, Nick! You miscalculated!" Dexter remarked dryly.

"Oh, I forgot. It's only camps that are in richer cities."

"You mean like CobbleCity?"

"Yeah, sorry, guys. But, it's iron, at least," the boy compromised.

"Yeah, well, it's not the same," Dexter muttered under his breath, inspecting the silvery white metal closely. Yuro simply shrugged and closed the lid, earning another rusty creak.

"Let's go mining. With any luck we'll find diamonds"

"Yeah, and we also get to keep them," Nicholas scoffed.

"Oh my god, that was so annoying! We had to give away any mineral we found at the end of the camping trip!" Yuro complained.

"Yeah, no kidding, Yuro!" Dexter sighed.

"Come on guys! Let's go mining!"

"Well, what else would we use our picks for? Wood?" Nicholas asked as he hit the pickaxe into a tree to give a crude explanation.

"Just, ahh, forget about it. Let's go to that ravine. Yuro, lead the way, if you don't mind," Dexter instructed, though he sounded slightly like a king.

"Yes, sire." Yuro mocked before leading the way.

Mari carefully pulled her heavy yet effective stone sword from the animal that had squealed in terror before. The teen carefully removed the edible parts of the killed pig, though she took great care of not to look unless necessary, knowing that sight was quite gruesome.

Then, she finished, carefully wrapping up the raw meat in some spare paper. She then continued to travel farther, yet she kept her nose in the map. Only when a uneasy feeling overtook her did she stop.

Mari carefully looked at the hilly plains and furrowed her eye brows at the unseen fear that seemed to surround that area. Turning to the right, she edged the high hills and searched for another area.

"That's really strange. Maybe it's just the Herobrine story spooking me out."

Marching on, the resources person found a desert and sighed in annoyance, knowing that the desert was dangerous to go not only alone but without any liquid.

The camper followed the boarder line between the snow and desert.

"Pfft, today is not lucky. Definitely unexplored."

The girl kicked the ground and waited for a difference in the terrain. Then, she noticed the snowy ground began to become thinner and thinner before realizing that the land opened up into a plain that was grassy and filled to the brim with healthy flowers and a variety of animals.

"Well, let's get to work," she muttered before setting off to work."

Yuro and Nicholas beat down on the rock terrain of the cave and it echoed with the clanging of metal against the hard Earth.

"Hey, guys! I found a ravine! Come on! I think it might have diamond and we should reach it before anyone else does."

"Well, that sounds more fun the hacking at this stone for little to no reason," the nerd of the group said, taking some breaths from the hard work.

"Yeah, definitely. I want this to be worth while and get something out of it."

"At anything, we should hurry. Or Mari'll come back and get worried while waiting. Then she'd call and want to know what's going on."

"Let her come if she'd like, I just want some precious jewels or metals."

"Yeah, same. I think you're alone on this one, Dexter."

"Nnnh! Fine then. Let's go deeper."

Yuro grinned and ran deeper into the clinging darkness that laid ahead.

"Wait, wait. Did Yuro just forget the… torches again?"

"Yeah, like the other million times. Let's go before he yells that he can't see."

"Uh, I think he brought his see-in-the-dark glasses."

"No, I don't _think_ so."

"Why?"

"Uh," Dexter looked away slowly, "Well, I think that, since I used mine for an experiment, I used his for a second… uh,experiment."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't find out!" Nicholas remarked comically.

"It's not funny, Nicholas."

"Well, at least he'll hit you with the hilt of his sword and not the blade!"

"Gee, thanks. I'll be knocked out for a week, then."

"Or a year," Nicholas suggested.

"Yeah, that's better."

"Well, your welcome."

"Ugh, let's just… go. I have a bunch of torches."

The two friends walked in the general direction that Yuro went and placed a scattered amount of torches on the floor, aresult of their laziness, and searched for Yuro.

The two saw a lava pond where they met up with Yuro who was staring into the the small area.

"Guys, just… look here."

The double looked around the lava and saw glittering golds and metals. Series of diamond was around the lava pit and gold along with iron and the other glittering gem, emerald.

"Oh ma goodness!"

"Wow. We struck diamond."

"Guys, guys, let's mine this!"

"Wait, _I_ call the diamond," Yuro spoke seriously.

"Uh, no. I do, 'cause I'm boss," Nicholas bragged.

"No, I'm boss, you're beast. I get it."

"Just share."

The three looked behind themselves and saw Mari looking at them with a slightly peeved face. They looked at the pack that she had held on her back and saw that it had an iron pick and some ore in it that looked ready to be smelted along with some apples. It was obvious that she had too much.

"Uh, Mari, when did _you_ get here?" Nicholas asked in surprise.

"Since yesterday," she replied sarcastically, "Let's hurry. I need to cook some food."

"Yeah, alright."

Mari just sighed and walked to the entrance of the lava pool and sat down, waiting."

The others turned back to the fiery liquid pit and carefully created a safe area to mine and not fall into. The three carefully picked the mineral and gems while Mari just sat and read a book that she seemed to produce out of her bag.

"Hey, Mari, what did you find?" Yuro asked.

"I found, uh, meat from cows, apples, I got some seeds, wood, and just now I got about twenty or so iron and thirty coal."

"Not a lot…" Nicholas dryly remarked.

"Hey, I got here five minutes ago. Cut me some slack. Besides, I was in a rush to get things done so I make sure you don't get into an argument about the minerals."

"Well, we would've eventually."

"Yeah, after two of you were knocked out."

"Well, you realize the importance of them, right?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why we fight about them so much."

"Nicholas, we're done. You're just mining the stone."

The nerd looked at where he was mining and saw that he was only picking at stone.

"Oh… you're right…"

"Come on, now. Mr. Ingo said that he had to announce something at twilight."

"Oh, well, who cares?" Nicholas asked, jokingly.

"I do, 'cause I want to watch TV."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Pfft, that's what she said."

Mari just sighed, "Let's just… go. Use your teleport device, set it to **warp** **campsite**."  
The three took out the device and typed in bwarp campsiteb and they all flashed out of the cave.

"Alright, campers. Today was your first day to actually explore this unexplored area. However, a few have asked about this direction," he motioned to the high hills, "-being dangerous. My answer is that it maybe a little uncertain and safe there, so for now I want you to all avoid that area.

"Now, in other news, this new land will be all yours for a week. I don't want you to venture very far without more then two people. Now, this is also a survival test. So, at the end of this trip, whichever team has the most minerals, gems, and food, gets the first place prize and a trip to CobbleCity."

Around the camp master came many whispers and excited talk. Everyone knew that even though MineCity held the best exports, CobbleCity had the best buildings and best imports out of all the towns, villages, cities, and bays. And, the only way you'd get there would be with ia loti of money or if you ever got famous enough.

"Wait, so, what happens if there's a tie?" Paige called out.

"Well, the teams will have to compete in a race to see who can create the most swords, picks, shovels, and axes."

"How many people per team?" Mari asked.

"Four or less. Any team with more then the limit will have to leave behind one person. Any team with less then said amount will be able to choose the remaining people that equals four."

"Mr. Ingo! What about tools? Do you provide us with them?"

"Yes. We provide you with as many hoes, picks, axes, shovels, and swords that you'll need."  
The whole came seemed to be excited about the prospect of going to CobbleCity. The whole camp would be at a war to get minerals.

"Now, please take a few minutes to find you team. You must have at least two or more people."

The camp went into a frenzy to find team members. Many people got left out and created a team with the left over players. Then, eventually, there were teams and one of them was Yuro, Dexter, Nicholas, and Mari.

The camp master looked around, pleased by the teams making a decision and then spoke again, "Alright, teams, please make a name so that we can know who wins and localize you as."

That, also, caused chaos and and everyone started to talk very loudly about names.

"Well," Nicholas started, "Let's be the Mustachios!"

"No, I say the N3rds, with the E as a 3," Yuro smiled.

"Redstone Masters," Dexter suggested.

"I think that it'd be good if we were all were actually masters at redstone."

Dexter just sighed and made a displeased noise.

"Well, I'd say we should do N3rds, not Mustachios," Yuro remarked.

"No way, Mustachios sounds way too cool!" Nicholas replied, arguing strongly.

"Wait, what about Death by Fall?"

"Why?" Dexter asked, looking at the girl strangely.

"We like parkour, right? We've fallen and have almost died. Then, when we mine we almost die sometimes by falling."

"What about Death by Creeper?" Nicholas suggested.

"That sounds a bit over used," Yuro replied.

"Well, then, who agrees?"

Yuro spoke first, "Me."

"I guess. Not as good as Mustachios, though."

"Eh, good enough," Dexter shrugged.

"Then, it's settled. Death by Fall."

The four listen to conversations around them and heard names like the Mining Creepers, Caming Hunters, and other names that might sound bizarre.

One the open area silenced, the Camp Master then came up, "Now, let's tell our team names."

The camp master went around and some names were sensible, some very cool, and some were just plain random or creepy.

Once that was done, Mr. Ingo nodded in acceptance of the names, "Right, then, we shall start tomorrow and this is all on your own. You must wake on your own, work with your team, and, above all, have no physical fights with other teams. But, now, I think it'd be best to sleep."

The campers all sighed in disappointment and marched to their tents. Then, one by one, chattering stopped and the only thing that could be heard was snoring and heavy breathing that night, with a crescent moon high above them.

- - - - - - End Chapter - - - - - -

Alright, I think that wraps it up. But, I hope you liked this chapter and for any of you who're curious, please go to my DeviantArt page on my account to see how Yuro, Nicholas, and Mari, my, skins and how they'd look in real-life.  
Also, please check out the YouTube channel for Death by Fall, DxF for short, because that is actually a YouTube channel. Anyway, thank you for reading.

~ Eien M.

**Edit - **I fixed the spacing. I'm very sorry about that! Also, I might do a drawing of the teleporter device and I might make a name for it and be original. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Legends of Old: Chapter 3 – Left and Met With**

_Enjoy_!

Days passed and the competition kept getting more and more fierce and more violent. Two people would find the same thing and fought for it and eventually the other would be rendered unconscious.

Only a few teams were peaceful and fair and that included Death by Fall.

"Guys, what do we have?" Yuro inquired, worried.

"A lot, since we got to work early. But, about a large chest full of minerals; half of it is about iron, three fourths of half is gold and the rest is emerald and diamond," Mari replied, skimming through a manga book.

"What about food?" Dexter asked, walking towards the food chest.

"A normal chest; a little less then half of the chest filled with pig meat, the rest of that half of it filled with cow, the rest holds vegetation," Mari replied again, now reading the book.

"Geez, Mari. What are you, a computer?"

"Not that I can think of, no. You?"

"No… why would you say that?"

"No reason. Anyways, night is falling and I'd like to get some sleep so we can get more stuff later, so good night."

Mari took out the teleported device and changed it to music mode and put on some DJ headphones and fell asleep to some music.

Nicholas just shrugged and turned to Yuro, "Do you mind if I look at the news?"

"No, just don't break the TV. But, I'm gonna sleep, too. 'Night, y'all."

The fighter slid his hood on and fell asleep.

Nicholas turned the news on and slowly exited the tent and the night passed with much activity in the camp.

- - : - - : - -

Yuro woke up and slowly opened his eye in a slow manner and slowly let himself wake and look around himself before he finally realized that the TV and two of the sleeping cots were missing.

He looked around and saw Mari still asleep and shook her wildly to wake her and she bolted up and looked around, eyes wide.

"What? What? Are there monsters attacking?"

"No, Nicholas and Dexter aren't here."

"Oh, well, why would they? I'm at home, right?" the camper started to lay back down to sleep.

Yuro looked at the girl weirdly before she sat back up, "Wait, what?" she yelled very loudly.

"They're, uh, gone…" Yuro replied, hesitantly and knowingly that Mari can be in a horrible mood when angry.

"Oh, my, Notch, they'd better have good reason! And, Yuro, we're either in the wrong tent or you TV's gone."

Yuro slowly looked around and then ran outside and saw nothing but their tent, the licking camp fire, and the canopy for picks and swords.

"Nicholas!" Yuro raged in anger, running around the tent for the boy.

Then, soon after, Mari excited, looking at her teleporter device.

"Tch, Yuro, they took of the warps and internet connection program on my teleport device. We can't go anywhere except for each other and anyone else within a 200 foot radius."

"Dammit! What the heck happened! Why'd they abandon us!"

"Yuro, calm down for one, OK? And, also, I think you should've not brought your TV. Plus, I think they left us 'cause they don't like us a lot."

"Well, just because they don't like us doesn't mean they can do that. Besides, did they get Ingo to agree or did they knock him out?"

"Well, let's worry about that later, we need to find a cave with minerals. After that whole competition with the other teams it won't be easy to fine minerals along with the animal massacre. We have to have that before we complain. I still have the chat program on my teleporter and the radius teleport, so we can communicate."

Yuro took out his own teleporter and flipped through the programs and nodded with his mouth pursed.

"Alright, you should go mine, I'll hunt. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, I guess…" the hunter murmured, still angry about being ditched.

"Yuro, just lighten up. I'm sure that we can mope around later."

Mari ran off while Yuro just sat and frowned in annoyance.

Then, slowly turning, he slowly started to gather wood.

Mari readjusted her backpack, making sure that all the precious and needed found items were secure and she trudged back towards camp, quickly typing on her teleporter and sent a message to Yuro.

**How're you doin'?**

She kept her stare at the electronic, with a occasion of her eyes peeking up.

**Yea. Stl angry, thou**

**Well, you should let it go and hurry up with finishing your mining. We should head back to camp.**

**Yea fine 1 sec**_*_

Mari continued to walk and she reached the campfire. With a heavy sigh, she dumped the bag on the snowy ground, causing a few clumps of white to fly into the air and sat on the log, resting for a bit while humming.

The hunting girl just looked around, humming and she heard the sound of compacting snow.

Turning, she saw Yuro who looked rather annoyed.

"What?" she laughed, "Still not happy?"

"No. What'd you find?"

"I found some pigs and a few cows along with some carrots and potatoes for vegetation. I'll start cooking it."

"Yeah, thanks," Yuro watched as his other abandon companion started to cook a bit in a iron cooking pot.

"I found a bit of iron and some gold. There were diamonds too, but I couldn't get it yet."

Mari nodded, cooking some pork, "At least we can survive. But, we need to know where to go for now. I mean, it's not like we want to stick around and wait for-"

"Mobs," Yuro breathed out, hearing the sound of grass being stomped on.

Mari stood and looked around, holding a sword.

"Yuro, take my sword. I hid it before they took out stuff away."

Mari threw it to Yuro and he grabbed it, and looked at it.

"A diamond sword that's got an enchantment?"

"No, it's something I found while I went on a trip. I brought it just in case. It's got a fire and it's been sharpened twice as sharp."

"Sweet."

Mari nodded and pulled a sword that was stuck in the edge of the log.

The two looked around and then heard a zombie make a growling noise.

Yuro then turned around and pulled the sword up just as a zombie started to come towards him. He pulled back and then stabbed the zombie in the chest and pulled it out but the zombie just sagged a bit before starting to stalk towards him. He made a slash at it's face and the head made a bit of a crunch and it turned backwards yet the zombie continued to walk. The boy then stabbed it's head and it fell to the floor slowly, with a loud growl of anger coming from him before he died.

The victory, while sweet, was short lived for he was attacked again by another zombie and Yuro slashed at it's head and chest before it fell against Yuro and he grunted and looked at his shirt to see a slight blood stain. Before he could complain, another wave of zombies started to lumber over to him, their groans and hunger for brains loud and clear.

Then, while he fought the zombies, Mari was attacked by spiders whose eyes glowed in the night and the jumped at her. They bit her skin as they were stabbed but, she ignored the small pain and stabbed the monster in the chest, her stone sword poking out of it's chest. Mari inched closed to Yuro to ensure they wouldn't get separated in the midst of the battle.

The moon seemed to glow down eerily upon the two Minecrafters and more and more monsters kept coming. Yuro and Mari both fought the wave yet Mari eventually saw no end. She turned to Yuro who was now starting to tire from the fight.

"Yuro! We need to get away! They won't lighten up any time soon and the moon still has a long way to go!"

Yuro paused and looked above and nodded before asking, "Which way?"

"Go in the dangerous direction. They aren't coming from that side."

Yuro nodded and he and Mari turned that direction and Yuro went first and then Mari followed shortly after. Monsters were scattered about on the ground. Red blood coming from some zombies and bluish blood from spiders. They ran through, deeper into the dark snowy forest. The two campers were pursued by the spiders and zombies who lingered behind.

The sky above dimmed and the two looked up and noticed that clouds started to pull in. Wind picked up as if a storm was nearing. Running, the two made it to a plain where someone who was least expected waited.

It was the fairytale every Minecrafter had been told. A ghost story during sleepovers. He appeared exactly as it was told in the books. A man who was tanned. He wore a teal tattered shirt that gave the appearance of rough. He wore jeans that had dirt all dried as if mud had splattered and the last, and most notable features, were the eyes.

The eyes that every child and adult in Minecraftia feared. They glowed, white as if they were two flashlights that seemed to look into your soul. Pulling out fear and waiting for you to slip and let your guard drop. They searched for anything that you would fear. If you looked into them they looked like they would even play that event.

Yuro and Mari stood still, watching the legend stare at them. The stars were gone, almost as if fleeing from the nightmare. He seemed to look into their eyes and then he snapped his head, almost scaring the two, and looked at the mobs and then looked back at the two. He rose an arm and pointed at them and the swords became heavy and they dropped from their hands.

"You, Minecrafters," his voice was very quiet but it broke the silence and almost made Mari wince as he continued, "You have wandered into the domain of monsters. Unwise, that was. I give none a chance of living. My servants attack wanderers until they are too weak to fend them off. Then, I finish them off, driving my sword into their eyes, taking their means of sight while I use my special ones. That is why I am feared and why I am told to scare children. However, you amuse me. Maybe you are the special ones of Notch. Perhaps, for the sake of his little game, I'll let you live. Maybe I'll even let you have your swords if you convince me."

Yuro and Mari remained silent, scared to utter a word until Yuro let a shaky breath out and spoke with a hoarse voice, "What do we have to do."

"Simple, play a game of chess. One of you watches and the other plays. If one of you let our a sign of anxiousness, whether it be the person playing or not. My monsters will be my chess players and you will have your pieces be those frolocking nuicenses, pigs and sheep, those things."

Mari then nodded and stepped up and spoke with her voice under a whisper, yet heard by the dark legend, "I'll play the game."

His lip upturned into a devious smirk and from the ground came a chessboard and around them the ground erupted. The two looked down and saw that between the grass cracks started to form and some of the squares became red, almost the same as the blood the killed zombies spilt.

The mobs behind Mari and Yuro started to clamor around and rushed past Herobine and they all stood. In the front were zombies, then at the back there were skeletons, spiders, silverfish, a creeper, and a rare witch.

Then, behind the two young Minecrafters, the ground erupted and from it came chickens in the front and behind were cows, sheep, bats, a cat, and a pig.

All of them were formed and Herobrine seemed to summon a small sliver of diamond ore and sat on them with Yuro and Mari sitting on stone. The small grassland piece flew above and the two campers saw how the monsters and gentle animals were positioned.

The zombies and chickens were the pawns, skeletons and cows were the rooks, spiders and bats were knights, silverfish and sheep were bishops, the witch and cat were the queens and the major pieces were the creeper and the pig, who were the kings of the game.

"Let's play. We play until one or the other loses. That doesn't matter as much. If you show that you can stand the fierceness of the battle field without showing a hint of fear, you're free. If you win, you get your swords back. Simple, yet oh so deadly."

He laughed and the small piece of land rumbled, "Now, let the game begin!"

Yay! I'm done! I am so, so, so, so happy!

I got this chapter done after stalling for, what, two or more months? Ha, I forget! But, I am really excited for the next chapter. I'm not sure if I can actually instruct the chess game, however. Maybe Death by Fall will do a video of us doing a chess game! :P

But, yeah, I can honestly imagine Herobrine sitting at a chess board and challenging you to a game in a dark creepy place. I don't know why. But, I think that the next chapter might come more soon, but I'm only hoping. It'll probably end up coming out in a few months! XD

Anyways, for the sake of this note not going too insanely long I'll stop talking.

Thanks for reading!

~Eien M.

* - I put Yuro speaking like that because it's his text talk. If you ask my Death by Fall friends, though, they will say the I often use proper grammar in chats. So, that's why I had Uro speak in text talk and I spoke with proper grammar. Heh.


End file.
